Lin Xiaoge
Lin Xiaoge is Lin Ming's little sister. Among all of Lin Ming's soon to be siblings, she was the most intimate with him. Since birth, she was fed with many heavenly resources and washed by divine water, this kind of treatment was because of the careful nurturing of her parents. Because of this her body had the intensity of a Pulse Condensation expert at 10. Later on, she becomes the proudest daughter of heaven and the little princess of the entire Sky Spill Continent and of the Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom that Lin Ming founded. Description Child As a child, she was a little girl with braided hair at the Lin Restaurant. She wore a comfortable and well-crafted red jacket and there was a stick of sugar-coated candy in her hands. Teens Lin Xiaoge was described as a relatively cute and beautiful woman, but compared to nation-felling beauties she was a bit lacking. She had a slender yet strong body due to practicing body transformation arts. She wore a tight martial arts outfit that was in perfect contrast to her tall figure. She stood proud and slender with flexible and strong thighs. Her hair was tied back in a braid and her skin wasn’t snow white like that of normal beauties, but white and soft with a hint of glowing red. Her cheeks were round like a child’s, filled with the blush of youth. Her eyes were as clear as springs, crystalline to the very bottom and without the slightest bit of filth. This was Lin Xiaoge, a young girl brimming with the surging fires of youth, with a vivid courage and dashing exuding from every inch of her body. Synopsis Lin Xiaoge was born in circumstances when Lin Ming was being hunted down by the South Sea Demon Region. In the past Lin Xiaoge because of Lin Ming's reasons, she is constantly on the run and only started learning martial arts at ten years old. Because of Lin Ming, Lin Xiaoge had begun forming her foundation before she was ten years old. For all these years, she had all sorts of precious medicines to cleanse her body and was able to study top inheritances with famous teachers guiding her. Finally, before Lin Ming ascended, he even placed the blood of the Ancient Phoenix within her body, giving her the Ancient Phoenix bloodline. Sky Spill Grand Meeting The martial arts meeting was held at the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom. There, she fought against many martial artists at her age and had an unimpeded winning streak. It was at the finals that he fought against Situ Yaoyao, a fellow peerless master of her generation. Without a doubt, Situ Yaoyao and Lin Xiaoge were the two most brilliant supernovas on the field. The two of them had continuous winning streaks. Those who wished in vain to defeat them were forced to admit defeat, and those Divine Kingdom Princes that hoped to win over their hearts were sent running back, beaten so badly that their mothers wouldn’t recognize them. Finally, the battle between Situ Yaoyao and Lin Xiaoge arrived. The atmosphere within the arena had reached a crescendo. This battle was extremely intense. Situ Yaoyao used the Darkness Laws, sending a thick shroud of darkness to cover the field. Lin Xiaoge then used the Fire Laws to clear apart the darkness, burning the arena red hot. Then, Situ Yaoyao used her Extreme Violet Dantian, forming a demon moon in the sky. Lin Xiaoge followed by burning her Ancient Phoenix blood. With her red spear in hand, she seemed to rule the world. She engaged in a fierce melee with Situ Yaoyao. The two peerless women battled for several dozen rounds, their fighting spirit overflowing in the heat of the battle. The audience cheered out again and again, shouting at the top of their lungs. This battle lasted for just under an hour. But in the end, Lin Xiaoge’s endurance proved to be superior. As they continued to fight, the difference in physical strength began to reveal itself as Lin Xiaoge’s advantage grew greater and greater. After all, with countless resources to temper her body and the Ancient Phoenix blood implanted within her, Lin Xiaoge was able to follow the same path that Lin Ming did in the past. In terms of strength, endurance, and blood vitality, she far surpassed other martial artists of her level. In the end, Situ Yaoyao exhausted all of her strength and Lin Xiaoge was able to defeat her. Meeting Lin Ming She got 1st place in a tournament organised by the Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom, and finally ascended with her brother to the Realm of Gods. After ascending, she was taken in and instructed in the Ancient Phoenix Clan. Later on when Lin Ming was missing, she was transferred to Divine Dream Heavenly Palace for her own safety. We don't much about her after these events spanning to the end of the novel. Possibly went on an adventure to strengthen herself like Mo Eversnow and came back for the final war. Divine Realm After being in the Divine Realm for all these years, Lin Xiaoge sometimes went to the Ancient Phoenix Clan and sometimes went to Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. And no matter where she went, she was guided with the full ability of those influences and numerous resources were given to her. When added with her not-too-bad perception to begin with, she was now at the late Divine Lord realm. Although Lin Xiaoge had the ability to leap ranks to fight, she wasn’t as heaven-defying as a true Empyrean descendant. Even so, for her to have such a cultivation at this age was more than enough to be proud of. 100 years later Qin Xingxuan, Mu Qianyu, and Lin Xiaoge - Because of Lin Ming’s reputation, these three women who were closely related to him had received endless attention and care over the years. Even the rulers of large influences were respectful upon seeing them. But, what was most unfortunate was that even though Lin Ming was the most important man in their lives, he had been gone for a great deal of time. Lin Ming had gone to the Asura Road for 60 years and when he finally returned he attended the Monster Emperor’s grand longevity feast, and soon after he would have to go to the far off Soul World for 20 years. But before that, they went to the lower realms and enjoyed their time there with Xiao Moxian. Powers & AbilitiesCategory:StubCategory:Vermillion Bird Divine KingdomCategory:Lin FamilyCategory:CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:AliveCategory:Green Mulberry City Ancient Phoenix Code Trivia * Seemingly because she worshipped her big brother, Lin Xiaoge had chosen the same weapon that Lin Ming used. It was extremely rare for a girl to use a spear. Lin Xiaoge was tall with slender legs. As she grasped that long spear in her hands, it didn’t feel out of place at all. Rather, she seemed heroic, filled with a daring spirit! Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Divine Realm Category:Human Race Category:Central Region Category:Divine Dream Heavenly Palace Category:South Horizon Region